El Malo
by Sharlotte Soubirous
Summary: Hermione sabe que amaba a Draco pero le vale mas su apariencia que el amor. Leve HL. Songfic. ¿Se quedaran juntos? Decision de los lectores.
1. El Malo

Hola a todos este es un nuevo one shot de Harry Potter espero que puedan disfrutarlo. Es un songfic y la canción es de Aventura y se titula el malo, ya saben los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama me pertenece.

El Malo

_**El te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas.**_

_**Ahora ves que la costumbre no lo que aparenta ser.**_

_**Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer.**_

Hermione se encontraba acostada, mirando el techo de ese cuarto que compartía con ese hombre, que a la vista de todos era el amor de su vida: **Ronald Weasley.**

No se sentía bien y se levanto, miro directamente al balcón se sintió vacía por dentro, todo le recodaba a el, y miro las estrellas; conoce perfectamente a Ron no se despertara ni con terremoto, esta sola por las noches, nada comparadas con las noches que compartió con el. Ron tan sincero, dulce, gentil, amoroso y demás y el tan diferente: egoísta, racista, narcista, presumido, arrogante y la lista continuaba… pero por mas lindo que fuese Ron el seguía abarcando sus pensamientos día con noche, desde aquel momento en que se le envío a Azkaban, su vida cambio; estaba desesperada no tenia consuelo el amor de su vida Draco Malfoy fue enjuiciado con 8 años de prisión por un crimen que no cometió: El asesinato de Albus Dumbledore, y Hermione de una de otra manera lo abandono, sintió que en esta ocasión no podía ayudarlo y había dejado de visitarlo, ya de eso habían pasado 3 años. Sentía ganas de desahogarse salio de aquella habitación y tomo su celular y por la hora que era sabia con quien podía conversar: Luna Lovegood de Potter, si aquella a la que llamaban Lunática Lovegood se había casado con el niño que vivió Harry Potter. Hermione sonrío mientras recordaba el día que Harry por fin había abierto los ojos y vio las infidelidades de Ginny con Rolf el novio de Luna. Después de esa desagradable sorpresa y algunos meses de recuperación Harry comenzó a salir con Luna y ya se imaginaran como termino todo; termino en una boda. El teléfono sonaba y Hermione sabía que Luna le contestaría pronto, subió su mirada y en el espejo vio el reflejo de Draco que le decía:

_**Tu serás mi cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un príncipe azuuul.**_

_**Soy tu amor, y tu dilemma, y al igual que las novelas soy el malo con una virtuuuud**_

Hermione tembló y sabia que lo que decía el reflejo de una o de otra forma era la verdad, Ron tan solo le utilizaba se sentía sucia por utilizarlo para olvidarse de Draco, solo estaba con el por pena y lastima ella no lo amaba lo quería como el hermano que siempre deseo, dejo de pensar pues del otro lado de la línea alguien le contesto.

-Alo, Buenas Noches.

-¿Luna? Pregunto Hermione.

-¡Hola Hermione! ¿Cómo has estado? Dijo soñadoramente la rubia, nunca ni con los años iba a cambiar.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Hermione de una o de otra forma sabía que a esa hora Luna y Harry miraban las estrellas al lado de su pequeño hijo James Sirius Xenophilius Potter Lovegood, un nombre un tanto largo y extraño pero ella respetaba a sus amigos, una lagrima bajo su mejilla; casi todos sus amigos eran felices y ella no, ella sabia por que no lo era.

-Harry esta con James y yo estoy buscando bibblers, ¿de quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Es sobre Malfoy?

Hermione quedo muda, ante lo último mencionado. De eso quería hablarle precisamente. Ginny le hubiese hecho un escándalo si la levantase a esa hora, suspiro profundo y le contesto a Luna:

-Si Luna, aun lo amo y no puedo sacarlo de mi pecho, alma, pensamientos y de lo mas recóndito de mi corazón. Hermione comenzó a llorar, ya no lo soportaba mas quería besarlo, amarlo y sacarlo de esa prisión, no podía seguir con esta maldita farsa ya no podía fingir que amaba a Ron cuando en realidad todo le pertenecía a Draco. Sus besos, esas noches apasionadas que las vivió con el, Ron no la besaba como lo hacia el.

_**El no entiende el procedimiento de cómo y cuando darte un beso.**_

_**Yo en cambio encuentro el punto débil, que te evelas en exceso.**_

_**Ni siquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro.**_

- Pues debes dejar de ignorar tu corazón y ser realista, Hermione. –La voz de Luna era firme y fría- Dile la verdad a Ron y deja de engañar al mundo y a tu mismo corazón. ¿Sabias que Malfoy es tu dilema? Tú prendes quedar bien con la gente y no contigo, No puedes seguir dándole gusto a la gente, y no a tu corazón y medítalo por esta noche, y háblamele mañana cuando puedas ¿si?

-Esta bien Luna, ¿Cómo vas con tu segundo embarazo?

-Bien, según el medico, va ser un niño.

-¿Y como se llamara?

-Harry y yo pensamos en ponerle Albus Severus Potter Lovegood. Hermione pudo oír la felicidad que la voz de Luna desprendía, nunca la había oído tan feliz desde hacia tanto tiempo, aun se preguntaba por las noches ¿Cómo le habían hecho para devolverle la vida a Luna? Luna había muerto defendiendo a Harry en la última batalla, contra Voldemort, Hermione aun cree que fueron las lágrimas de Harry las que le devolvieron la vida a Luna.

-Buenas Noches, Luna.

-Buenas Noches, Hermione.

Hermione volvió al cuarto y se acostó y comenzó a meditar las cosas, ella **no amaba a Ron y nunca lo haría.**

Ron nunca le había fallado con su familia y Draco la había rechazado frente a su familia, pero ella aun lo** seguía amando con todo el corazón.**

_**Tendrías que volver a nacer,**_

_**Para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el.**_

_**No tiene la táctica adecuada pa¨ arrancarme de tu pecho.**_

_**Yo que te falle mil veces sigo siendo tu dueño.**_

Hermione recordó como Ron le hablaba a Malfoy sobre sus secretos para seducir y recordó como apuntaba sus palabras y luego las utilizo con ella, ella se junto con el solo por la costumbre, no por amor.

_**Que me pregunte como te conquiste **_

_**Que anote mis truquitos en papel**_

_**No bastan los morales y ser fiel**_

_**Si tú deliras por el malo que te eriza la piel.**_

Loa ojos de Hermione se cerraron, y su sufrimiento seguirá al día siguiente, sabiendo que seguiría haciendo lo que era "correcto" seguiría igual sin Draco, sin felicidad y sin amor.

_**El te da su amor, tú duermes con dudas**_

_**Y yo sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer.**_

Notas de la autora.

Pues este fue el one-Shot pero si quieren que Draco y Hermione se queden juntos díganmelo en un review y esta historia podría volverse un Two-shot o quizás de mas capítulos. Voten y opinen si desean que esta historia se quede así. Gracias por leer.


	2. Solo

Hola a todos. Esta es la continuación de El Malo. Espero que puedan disfrutarlo. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenece a su autora respectiva. Este capitulo también es un song-fic, se que están prohibidos, pero sin estos no tendría sentido la historia. Gracias a todos los que votaron para que existiera este segundo capitulo. Este no es final. La canción se titula "Solo" y le pertenece a Aventura.

El Malo: Capitulo 2: Solo

¿Cuántos años llevaba en esa celda? 1, 2. No llevaba tres años y aun le faltaban cinco por cumplir. Ahí estaba el acostado en una pequeña cama, mirando fijamente los barrotes que lo separaban de la libertad. Llevaba ya tres años de no verla, y eso le dolía. En esa celda estaban recluidos Draco Malfoy y Theodore Nott; cumplían condenas diferentes, Draco estaba en Azkaban por el asesinato del director de Hogwarts; Theo estaba ahí pero con una condena mucho menor. La vida de Draco no tenía sentido, no sin ella:** sin Hermione Granger.**

_**Mi mundo es un desierto donde voy muriendo,**_

_**No recuerdo la felicidad,**_

_**El 14 de febrero lo detesto,**_

_**Y van dos diciembre que no estas.**_

Draco dejo caer una lágrima, de su rostro. Desde la última vez que la vio, no volvió a saber de ella, solo supo que estaba viviendo con la rata de basurero de Weasley. También se entero que su enemigo "San Potter" se caso con "Lunática Lovegood" Que ya tenían un hijo llamado James Sirius Xenophilus Potter Lovegood y que ya venia el segundo al que planeaban llamar Albus Severus. Mas lagrimas surcaron su rostro. Ya no le importaba llorar. Odiaba el día de San Valentín y la Navidad; esas fechas le recordaban tanto a ella, si no la volvía a ver, su vida se iría por la ventana. Día con día sentía que moriría antes de poder cumplir su condena. Estaba completamente solo. Sin su madre, sin su padre y sin perdón de Merlín.

_**Solo sencillamente solo,**_

_**Tan solo, aburrido, loco y solo**_

_**Solo sin tus besos,**_

_**Solo sin tu cuerpo,**_

_**Solo por que tu ya no estas.**_

Le dolía, tanto o más que cuando tuvo que ver cuando Snape asesinaba frente a sus ojos al director. Ella era su todo, era su amor, su vida. Todavía tiene fresca su memoria, como si hubiese sido ayer su primer beso, su primera noche juntos, todo lo que hizo por ella. Sabía que si no la volvía a ver, no podría vivir. El podría ser un Malfoy, pero por ella se quitaría el apellido y seria solo Draco. No más Malfoy. Si era verdad que ella vivía con Weasley, el la perdonaría, la amaba demasiado como para quedarse sin el amor de su amada "sangre sucia" ella lo complementa tan perfectamente. Prefería 10 millones de crucios o un avada kedavra a verse sin Hermione. Preferiría humillarse ante cualquiera, no le importaría con tal de verla sonreír una vez más. De estrecharla en un abrazo, besarla y hacerla suya, lo haría. Aunque fuese el mal nacido de Weasley.

_**La puerta de mi casa ha **_

_**Seguido abierta, por si acaso**_

_**Tú decides regresar,**_

_**No dejaste sustituta **_

_**Que me de fuerzas**_

_**Tú eras mi principio**_

_**Y mi final.**_

Por primera vez en años Draco medito, y deseo ser Potter. El lo tiene todo, dinero, fama, no esta en la cárcel, destruya a Lord Voldemort, y lo mas importante tiene al amor de su lado. Aunque sea "Lunática" pero la tenia con el. Eran felices y lo más importante tenían una familia. Draco golpeo la pared son sus nudillos. No era justo. ¿Por qué siempre el héroe tiene todo lo que quiere y el malo, no? Draco no se refería a su deshonra, no le importaba ya. Lo que el se refería era que Potter podía estar con "Lunática" y el no podía estar con Hermione. Simplemente no le hallaba sentido. De nuevo sintió la soledad en su corazón.

_**Solo sencillamente solo**_

_**Tan solo, aburrido, loco y solo,**_

_**Solo sin tus besos,**_

_**Solo sin tu cuerpo,**_

_**Solo por que tu ya no estas**_

_**Y quizás no volverás. **_

Draco miro sobre los barrotes de Azkaban. Vio a los reclusos que salían del mismo como eran abrazos por sus familias y cónyuges, esto solo lo deprimió aun mas si Hermione ya no lo amaba, moriría solo.

_**Te juro mi amor que no me queda,**_

_**Que en mi cama hay un vacío **_

_**Como también en mi alma.**_

Más dolor en su pecho sintió. Ahora era mas fuerte, era como si un puñal le atravesara el corazón y se desangrara por dentro, no lo soporto mas y no le importo que estuviera compartiendo un cuarto con Nott, se dejo caer al piso; dejo que sus rodillas quedaran a la medida de su pecho, sujeto sus piernas y comenzó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho era mucho dolor, como para soportarlo. Nott solo le vio sorprendido. Nunca había visto llorar al príncipe de los Slytherin's y mucho menos por una "sangre sucia". Draco se quedo dormido mientras en sueños decía el nombre del amor de su vida.

_**Solo sencillamente solo**_

_**Tan solo, aburrido, loco y solo,**_

_**Solo sencillamente solo**_

_**Tan solo, aburrido, loco y solo,**_

_**Solo sin tus besos,**_

_**Solo sin tu cuerpo,**_

_**Solo por que tu ya no estas. **_

**Notas de la autora.**

Hola. Al fin logre actualizar esta historia. No tuve inspiración hasta ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por haber leído la historia a **, lizblack, Marie M. Adler, blackmoon43 y a sailor mercuri o neptune.**

Espero no haberles defraudado con la continuación de esta historia.


	3. Solo Besame

Hola a todos esto es el final de "El Malo" Ya saben los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Solo la historia es mía y la canción "Solo Bésame" Es de Nova y Jory. Este es final de nuestra historia y gracias a todas y todos los que leyeron, comentaron, pusieron alertas y favoritos a esta historia. Si quieren leer otra historia Dramione pueden leer si lo desean "Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood" Espero que el final les guste.

**El Malo: Capitulo Final: Solo Bésame.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba para Hermione Granger. Lo estuvo pensando por tres años y ella sabia que no podía seguir así, su decisión estaba tomada: Ella ama a Draco, y no a Ron. Iba a dejar a Ron y esto si era definitivo. La última conversación con Luna Potter la hizo abrir los ojos que por tanto tiempo estuvieron sellados.

**Y yo…**

**He visitado mil doctores**

**Y nadie sabe que hacer con mi corazón**

**Pues no, hay cura para el mal de amores**

**Y el dolor que cargo en mi pecho**

**Solo se alivia con tu amor.**

_Hermione había citado a Luna Potter en una cafetería para hablar sobre su decisión. Hermione sabia que Luna había sido una Ravenclaw y los que de ese lugar __salen, son sabios e inteligentes nadie mejor con quien conversar dicho tema. Hermione sonrío cuando la vio llegar. Con su pequeño vientre de maternidad y en sus brazos su pequeño hijo de dos años James Sirius Potter, Luna la saludo sonriendo cordialmente y tomo asiento quedando enfrente de Hermione._

_-Bien Herms. Hace unos días te __pedí que hablaras conmigo respecto a tu decisión sobre tu vida y tu supuesto "amor" por Ronald, dime ¿Cuál es tu decisión? Luna hablo como toda persona sabia solía hacerlo._

_-Estoy dispuesta a dejar a Ron. Pero ¿Y si Draco me odia por lo que le hice? Luna tu sabes que yo lo amo con todo mi ser, y si el ya no me ama, yo me muero…No se que hacer…Hermione dejo caer una lagrima fría de su rostro. No podía imaginarse el resto de su vida sin Draco…Tres años era suficiente…toda una vida seria un caos total._

_-Mione. Si tú no te arriesgas nunca en la vida serás feliz. Tu sabes que yo estaba enamorada de Harry cuando el __salía con Ginny. No sabia que hacer, no me bastaba con ser su amiga y tenia miedo de destruir esa amistad. Decidí arriesgarlo todo ese día en el cual le dije lo que yo sentía. Sabíamos bien que Rolf y Ginny tenían algo más que amistad. Me dolió mucho el saber que Harry no sentía lo mismo por mi…Pero yo no iba a dejarlo solo después de lo que paso…Con el tiempo el me correspondió y tu puedes ver ahora la vida que llevamos juntos, somos felices y tenemos una hermosa familia ¿No quieres tu lo mismo con Malfoy?_

_-Tía Herms voy a ser hermanito mayor. Dijo Felizmente James mientras abrazaba el vientre de su madre._

_Hermione observo la escena y algo en su corazón floreció. Ella si deseaba tener una vida feliz y plena con Draco. Tener hijos, una familia a su lado… Su destino no era estar con Ron. Ella pudo estar enamorada de el cuando estuvieron al principio en Hogwarts pero ahora las cosas ya no eran las mismas. Sonrío para si misma y para Luna. Soñando tener entre sus brazos un niñito que llevase por nombre__: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Granger; o una niña llamada Acuario Jean Malfoy Granger. Para terminar con Ron lo haría con una carta; el la entendería. Además Ginny le contó a Hermione que Ron sale a escondidas con Astoria. _

_-Gracias Luna ya se que hacer. Dijo Hermione y salio corriendo mientras Luna le observaba y susurraba al caído viento:_

_-Buena Suerte. Hermione. Luna abrazo a su hijo y acaricio su vientre. Su misión había terminado._

**Bésameee**

**Dame un beso de esos que me llegue al alma**

**Que me devuelva la calma**

**Anda solo…bésameee**

**Como en aquel primer beso que nos dimos**

**Cuando dijiste al oído**

**Amor solo bésameee**

**¿Qué esperas? Solo bésameee**

**¿Qué esperas? Solo bésameee.**

Mientras que en la prisión:

-Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, hemos revisado las pruebas en su contra durante estos tres años y le podemos decir que se ha comprobado que es usted inocente. Ya pueden liberarlo. La sentencia del juez nunca fue tan ansiada y esperada por Draco y su madre Narcissa.

La vida le volvía a sonreír y debía hacer una sola cosa: Buscar a Hermione; a su amada. Tres años en los que no la tuvo y su decisión fue buscarla lo más pronto posible, pero primero tenia que arreglarse no la vería en el estado en el que se encontraba.

_**Horas después:**_

Hermione ya había escrito la carta que le dejaba a Ron en ese apartamento que alguna vez compartieron, llevaba maletas en mano y dejaba la carta en la cama que compartió con Ron; para dormir esas noches oscuras de antaño, sonrío para sus adentros jamás iba a volver a ese apartamento mas esa era su decisión y por primera vez en tres años estaba mas feliz que nunca. La carta para Ron decía lo siguiente:

**Ron:**

_Te escribo esta carta, para decirte que he tomado la decisión de irme. Yo nunca te ame, y no se por que viví estos 3 años contigo solo nos hacíamos mas daño el uno al otro. Siempre serás un hermano para mí. Espero que seas muy feliz con Astoria yo se que la amas mucho, todos merecemos ser felices en la vida ¿No? Esto no es un adiós, si no hasta pronto. Atte._

**Hermione.**

**Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar**

**Y de hablar lo que sueño es volverte a besar**

**Tu cariño con la dulzura en que lo hacías**

**Me sentía tan enamorado y que no acabaría**

**Solo busco la cura ya no quiero seguir**

**Con la pena que me mata de no estar junto a ti**

**Ahora entiendo lo que hace el amor**

**Sin un jardín no hay flor se muere mi corazón.**

Draco al fin se había arreglado y aun suspiraba en silencio no sabia donde se encontraba Hermione. Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque muggle al que llego y se recordó de todos los buenos y malos momentos en los cuales Hermione estuvo presente.

**Y yo…**

**He visitado mil doctores**

**Y nadie sabe que hacer con mi corazón **

**Pues no, hay cura para el mal de amores**

**Y el dolor que cargo en mi pecho**

**Solo se alivia con tu amor.**

El destino hizo de las suyas. Hermione pasó cerca de la banca en la que Draco se encontraba sentado. Sus pensamientos eran pedirle posada, a Luna y a Harry y después ir a la prisión para buscar a Draco. Hermione se quedo fría cuando escucho la voz de Draco llamándola y por puro instinto volteó a ver: **Su más grande amor le veía con lágrimas en los ojos, lagrimas de felicidad.**

Ella no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad cuando lo abrazo. Seguía siendo el mismo de antes.

-Draco…yo… Hermione quería disculparse por su abandono.

-Shhh…No tienes nada que disculparte. Draco la abrazo con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

-Te amo. Susurro Hermione en medio de las lágrimas.

-Yo también te amo y nunca deje de hacerlo. Draco también lloraba de felicidad, la cual no le cabía en el pecho.

-Bésame. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo para finalmente unir sus labios en un beso de verdadero amor. Ahora estaban juntos y nadie los iba a volver a separar.

**Bésameee**

**Dame un beso de esos que me llegue al alma**

**Que me devuelva la calma**

**Anda solo…Bésameee**

**Como en aquel primer beso que nos dimos**

**Cuando dijiste al oído**

**Amor solo Bésameee **

**¿Qué esperas? Solo bésameee**

**¿Qué esperas? Solo bésameee.**

Una pareja de esposos miraba feliz la tierna ambos sonrieron y se besaron. La mujer le dijo al hombre:

-Al fin son felices. ¿No estas feliz por ellos Harry? Dijo ella soñadoramente mientras lo abrazaba.

-Si lo estoy, Luna. Pero más lo estoy por nosotros. Te Amo. Dijo para finalmente besarla en los labios

-Yo también te amo. Dijo antes de corresponderle el beso.

"**Ha quedado demostrado que el amor lo puede todo"**

**Fin.**

Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final. Tal vez haga una secuela de esta historia pero será decisión vuestra. Sin nada más que decir. Hasta pronto.


End file.
